People use water for a variety of recreational activities or for aesthetics. A common and well known issue is maintaining the condition of the water. Proper sanitation of the water is frequently mandated or heavily regulated to ensure safe and healthy water for its desired use. A variety of methods are employed, such as physical filtering and chemical processing, to reduce or remove various contaminants from the water. For example, in commercial and residential swimming pools, a mixture of chemicals is used to get rid of bacteria, disinfect the pool water, and keep the water comfortable for users.
Various techniques and equipment have been created to maintain pool water quality. Filtration units, water pumps, skimmers, automated pool cleaners, chlorination systems, heaters and various automated water circulators have been created to ease water maintenance. However, the chemistry of maintaining water generally remains the same—in that whatever chemicals are used, they must remain in balance for safe and comfortable experience. For example, chlorine is used to disinfect the water, but the chlorine must be stabilized or else it quickly loses its effectiveness to disinfect. An acid, such as cyanuric acid is sometimes used to “protect” the chlorine so that its effectiveness can be maintained. But, the use of cyanuric acid creates another issue in that over long term use, the acid builds up and can become uncomfortable to humans and a detriment to equipment. For example, buildup of acid interferes with chlorine's ability to kill certain unsafe microorganisms in the water.
As pool use increases, calcium plus other contaminants build up, and the pH of the water becomes too acidic or basic, which is uncomfortable for many pool users. Temperature variations also affect the rate of evaporation, which can affect the level of calcium, the pH and impact the surfaces and equipment of the pool. At some point, the body of water is unable to take more chemical treatment before needing to be changed. Typically, to combat these effects, the water is partially or fully drained and new water is added. Then, the chemicals are added, the pool is stabilized and the process begins again.
This drain and fill process wastes water. Reputable companies and responsible owners are supposed to properly dispose of the water and the chemicals within it, but compliance is hard to govern. In some instances, the water is drained straight into a backyard, a street, or down a sewer possibly causing environmentally long term hazardous conditions. Further, many pools are in arid or dry climates where water supply is low and possibly expensive to replace. The cost and environmental burden to drain and refill a pool can be prohibitive. What is needed is a system and method that can safely treat the water, limit water and chemical usage and waste, and effectively remove and retain hazardous waste byproducts for proper disposal.